


What A Day

by KrisJanae00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Oikawa, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisJanae00/pseuds/KrisJanae00
Summary: Oikawa is normally easy going, unless it has something to do with volleyball or his Iwa-Chan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction, please keep an open mind and if you see any errors please let me know! If you don't think I stayed exactly true to their characters in this than good thing it's just a fan fiction I wrote at three in the morning instead of doing my physics homework. This is just from my imagination, don't take it too seriously if you don't want to.

The warmth of the midday sun caressed Iwaizumi skin tenderly, the day was growing hotter as the minutes ticked by but sitting on the roof with Oikawa they were catching a slight breeze that was refreshing in the heat. This was their routine for lunch, sitting on the roof, either just the two of them or accompanied by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. This was the only spot that guaranteed they weren’t going to be swarmed by Oikawa’s raging fangirls that always seemed to be buzzing around.

Specifically on this day Oikawa was sitting with the wall pressing against his back, his long legs stretched out in front of him. While his hands were occupied by a volleyball magazine that he was reading to his Iwa-chan, who sat closely despite the heat. Much too close to be considered friendly, but if you were to ask why they felt the need to be constantly pressed against each other they would shoot lame responses accompanied by sharp glares.

Today’s excuse was they were sharing a magazine, and grapes that Iwaizumi would pop into his mouth then the next he would pop into Oikawa's mouth. They were content like this, they couldn’t ask for anything more than just being in each other's company. Their serenity was in eachother's presence, of couse they often enjoyed more.

Their comfort was disrupted by the entrance to the roof door slamming open with Hanamaki and Matsukawa noisily chatting away making their way towards the pair, the boys didn’t even attempt to move they were often caught in positions like this and they had their excuses resting in their mouth right next to the grapes ready to be fired. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat down across from them, glancing at their sitting arrangement and then finishing their conversation. Finally after a few moments they simultaneously turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi with laughter in their eyes and smirks resting coyly on their lips.  
“You two look like a cute old couple” Hanamaki chuckled out, giggling like a schoolgirl when he saw the annoyance creep on to both of their faces. 

“Honestly, you two practically are a couple. I would just assume that you guys were together if I didn’t already know that Iwaizumi wouldn’t put up with your shit Oikawa” Matsukawa teased, everyone had to agree that getting Oikawa riled up was their favorite hobby.

“Oi shut up you two weasels” Iwaizumi sneered out, attempting to put an end to this conversation that could end up being very revealing because Iwaizumi has always had a hard time covering up his blush. 

“Awh, Iwaizumi protecting his girlfriend’s integrity, what a gentlemen you are. He is beauty, he is grace.” Hanamaki wheezed out, his eyes shutting and his hand gripping Matsukawa thigh holding on for support like his joke was going to knock the air out of his lungs.

While, Matsukawa seemed to be deep in thought, his hand came to his chin and his eyes narrowed as if he was pondering something ground breaking.“I guess Oikawa would be the bottom, he is the oven to the backer, the catcher to the pitcher.” Matsukawa graced them all by voicing his inner thoughts.  
“The pool to the swimmer,” Hanaki joined in, “The shoe to the foot,” “The soup to the spoon” They went back and forth with analogies of top and bottom till they were red in the face, barely audible with how hard they were laughing, clutching each other for dear life.

The only thing running through Iwaizumi's mind was ‘oh shit’, because he knew if he didn’t shut this down now this was going to be detrimental to his ability to sit comfortably if they kept jabbing those jokes about Oikawa being bottom. Despite Oikawa's flirty whiney exterior he had a very dark, dominating side to him behind closed doors that was only brought out when Iwa-Chan and volleyball was involved.

Oikawa was always surprising Iwaizumi, so when the first time he was pinned under Oikawa, Tooru’s teeth scraping roughly against his throat practically growling that Iwa-Chan was his and his only and all the ways he was going to show his precious little Iwa-chan how much he belonged to him Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised, as much as he was extremely turned on. What really surprised Iwazumi was how much of a true bottom he was. How Oikawa could touch his thigh and he would be on his knees begging Oikawa to take him, he was slightly ashamed of this and would be lying if he didn’t stay up at night muttering oh god when he recalls their interactions, then after thinking about it for a little while he just gets horny all over again.

Iwaizumi glanced to see Oikawa's expression to assess how much shit he was truly in and Oikawa's eyes were dark, locked on him, his fists clenched, and his mouth in a tight line. ‘Double Oh shit’ Iwaizumi thought, he tuned back in to find that the two idiots had completely changed topics totally oblivious to the shit they just got him in. He let out a shaky breath willing Oikawa's dark eyes not to get him hard, because that will be very hard to explain and with Oikawa now in this mood the lame excuse of someone else making him like this would probably infuriate him and he doesn't need him any angrier. Even though angry Oikawa is very pleasing- 

“Uhm Iwaizumi-Kun can I talk to you a minute” Iwaizumi was thrusted out of his inner dialogue when a girl he vaguely remembers confessing to him a couple weeks ago calls out to him, while sticking her head in the entrance to the roof. ‘Triple oh shit’, when Oikawa had just found out about Iwaizumi being confessed to he was furious, and that equaled a very long, hard night for Iwaizumi with the addition of sporting hickies all over his body and Oikawa being annoyingly non remorseful. Now he gets to witness Iwaizumi get re-confessed to, looking extremely shady like they talk and even worse in the mood he is in, ‘C’mon cruel fate’ Iwazumi thought. 

As Iwaizumi got up to talk to this girl who was digging his grave, he glanced at Oikawa again and almost fainted. His eyes were wide and pupils blown, his mouth was twisted into a scowl and Iwaizumi watched in horror as it turned into a snarl. ‘Oh my’ Iwazumi was praying to god for his well being at this point.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were giving him “atta boy” and whooping saying he was a sly dog and to use protection and at that point he was done praying to good he was preparing to introduce himself because Oikawa was definitely going to kill him.

The girl basically just asked him what he was doing this weekend and that she wasn’t going to give up and it took Iwaizumi everything in him to not beg her to give up, the words ‘srsly plz man my ass won’t survive if ya keep doin this boy’ at the tip of his tongue but he refrained and just thanked her for her commitment even though he wanted to tell her it was all in vain because she doesn't have a dick and isn’t named Oikawa Tooru.

Lunch ended by the time he was able to return, not allowing him to explain to Oikawa that he rejected her again please spare him. 

By the time he reached them they were making their way towards him, Hanamaki and Matsukawa each slapped him on the back congratulating him for his “nice receive.”

When Oikawa reached to him he drawled out “how his little Iwa-chan was growing up, becoming a man.” Iwaizumi just replied, “Shut it Trashakawa, not everyone whores them self out like you do.” Which wasn’t unusual for their banter but with Oikawa in this mood Iwaizumi knew that was a risky move, and he decided he must actually hate himself.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, uneventful. Iwaizumi’s nerves were stepping on his heels all day, the constant reminder of what was to come. When practice rolled around Iwaizumi was a mess, completely unsure of how this was going to work out. 

Oikawa seemingly rushed to get to practice early because he didn’t wait for Iwaizumi by their lockers. Breaking the routine of them walking to practice, shoulders brushing against each other. Oikawa was already in the gym by the time Iwaizumi even reached the locker room. He was serving balls with an aggressiveness that left the first-years shaking. 

Practice was surprisingly normal, everything seemed to be in check.  
Oikawa being annoying- check  
Oikawa being obnoxious- check  
Oikawa being whiney- check

Nothing was out of place physically, nothing seemed strange but there was a new undertone. Iwaizumi would catch Oikawa gripping the ball hard, or he would lock eyes with him and they were flooded with malice. Just making Iwaizumi aware of his impending doom. 

Practice ended around its normal time, but as Iwaizumi was heading to the locker room, a sing song voice rang in his ears. “IWA-CHAN can you help me put away the net?” Oikawa gave him his infamous puppy dog eyes and Iwaizumi gruffed out an “annoying,” but compiled to help. 

Usually this was a task the first years would do, so when they finally were able to drag that dang net into the storage closet, both of them out of practice so it was an adventure for them trying to remember how to do complete the task Iwaizumi was utterly confused on where they put net.

“OI Shittykawa where do we put this thinOMPF!” Iwaizumi was slammed against the storage door, again this wasn’t surprising there was obviously ulterior motivation for this annoying task, the only thing he was unsure of was how far Oikawa was going to go in there.

Oikawa’s hand was pressed against Iwaizumi mouth while his knee had taken refuge in between Iwazumi trembling legs. Oikawa’s other hand had slammed next to Iwaizumi’s face effectively caging him in. 

“What a day we have had Iwa-chan, wouldn’t you say?” Oikawa whispered in his ear, goosebumps traveled down his spine and Iwaizumi shivered with need. Oikawa obviously didn’t expect Iwaizumi to respond with his hand on his mouth so he continued to talk. “This entire day has put me in such a bad mood, I think the only thing that could possibly make me feel any better is pounding my Iwa-chan in the ass till the only thing he can remember is my name.”

Oikawa blew his hot breath along the sides of Iwaizumi's neck, he then moved his hand from his mouth to hold him sternly by the back of his neck. “Wouldn’t that be fun Iwa-chan tell me is that what we should do? Since you obviously wear the pants in this relationship please order me what to do?” 

Iwaizumi shook under Oikawa, not knowing what do or what to say. Usually, he would defy Oikawa a little to rile him up but this situation was new waters for Iwaizumi. Oikawa has never been this mad nor has he told Iwaizumi to take charge, even though he knew that was basically a trick, he wasn’t actually supposed to take charge unless he really had a death wish. Iwaizumi was racking his brain at light speed, channeling his inner einstein on how to save his hide. Then a lightbulb went off in his head, begging. Begging would satisfy Oikawa’s inner sadist, while complying to his wish of ‘taking charge’. 

“Tooru please, please fuck me, please Tooru I want you to wreck me.” Iwaizumi begged him, watching his pride completely slip out of his mouth along with a moan when Oikawa tightened his grip on his neck.

The hand that was next to his face came down to rest at Iwaizumi's side, a light but needy grip to his hip.

Oikawa’s knee came up higher, and Iwaizumi instinctively grinded against it. Oikawa's eyes were still merciless but he seemed very pleased with Iwaizumi's answer, Oikawa leaned back into Iwaizumi's ear, “If they could only see you now, red face, grinding on my knee like the desperate little slut you are for me. You look breathtaking, and if they saw you know they definitely wouldn't say you are a top. They would know who you belong to, my little Hajime, but my Iwa-chan let them think you are tough, let them think you are a brute, because this sight is only for me, you are only for me. Not for some little girl in your class, she should just be honored I let her breath in the same room as my Iwa-chan. Now she has the audacity to confess?” 

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa spiraling out of control again, his breath was ragged and eyes had narrowed in on Iwaizumi's face. 

“Tooru I only want you, you are the only one who could satisfy me. Please Tooru I am yours, and you are mine.” Iwaizumi moaned out, trying to calm Oikawa down. 

Oikawa seemed to be studying Iwaizumi's face, his mind calculating, before he pressed his lips roughly to Iwaizumis. Immediately Iwaizumi opened his mouth, tongue obediently letting Oikawa’s slid in and devour him. Their tongues danced together, finding their peace in eachothers mouth. Lips moving harshly together but in the most loving fashion. Their teeth would sometimes clash but that would only send waves of electricity through each other's body. 

When they finally pulled away for oxygen Oikawa didn’t waste anytime kissing down Iwaizumi face landing down to his neck, where Oikawa immediately started to create his masterpiece that he has worked on so many times before, each time leaving Iwaizumi breathless. Sloppy, wet, and unforgiving.

Oikawa worked until he was satisfied and Iwaizumi was gripping onto his shoulders, a moaning mess, begs and whimpers flying out of his open mouth, head stretched up giving Oikawa more canvas. 

Oikawa peered down at his work, and he was overwhelmed with pride. He watched Iwaizumi's beautiful chest beat up and down against his, his arms and legs slightly trembling and clinging on to him. His legs had somewhere along the way wrapped around Oikawa’s hips and Oikawa's hands were firmly gripping his ass, kneading the muscle.

Iwaizumi's cheeks were a dusty pink, eyebrows knitted together, mouth open surrounded by plump lips from kissing. Oikawa couldn’t believe how utterly breathtaking his Iwa-chan was and as he watched Iwaizumi eyes slowly open a ferial feeling arose in his chest. The need to bury himself deep within Iwazumi, the need to break Iwaizumi and rebuild, the need to show this beautiful boy who he belongs to, to become one with Iwaizumi was the only thing on his mind.

“Hajime I need you now.” Oikawa's moaned out, Iwaizumi grinded down into Oikawa, and Oikawa took that as a please.

He brought Iwaizumi to the mat and dropped him down, he fell to his knees so he was resting in between Iwaizumi's legs. He peeled off his shirt, simultaneously Iwaizumi had slid his off and thrown it towards the corner. Oikawa admired the piece in front of him, as his hand reached out and pulled down iwaizumi’s pants. His cock springing out, resting rigid against his stomach. 

“God, Hajime you are so beautiful. I am so lucky, I know you this sometimes I can be overprotective or jealous but if you could see how fucking desirable you are. I am in constant fear that someone will see what I see and try to steal you away from me but I hope you know I’d never let you go. I need to be inside you.” Oikawa lightly said, while his hand stroked Iwaizumi’s face.Then his hand came down to his mouth and two fingers brushed against his lips. 

“Suck” Oikawa’s voice was rough. 

Oikawa pressed his two fingers against Iwa-chan’s hole, locking eyes with him. Then thrusting his fingers forward making Iwaizumi's body arch and his vision blurry. Iwazumi’s hand gripped the ends of the mat and a his breaths came in bursts. Synchronizing with Oikawa’s deep thrusts of his fingers, relentlessly hitting his prostate, he then began scissoring his fingers and curling them. Opening him up.

Oikawa couldn't wait anymore he pulled down the rest of his clothes, positioned himself at Iwaizumi's entrance, and thrusted. One long motion, and he was inside Iwaizumi's warmth, he started at a steady pace but after hearing Iwaizumi's intoxicating noises he began to unravel. Thrusting at an unforgiving speed, his calloused hands held down Iwaizumi's hips while Iwa clawed down Oikawa’s back, leaving a nice pink trail of reminders.

Both of them not lasting very long, “cum with me Hajime.” His reply was just “Tooru!” and both of them came undone. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his Iwa-chan, kissing his chest, bringing him down and pressing him against him. 

Together tangled in a web of sweaty limbs, breath heavy, and coming down from their climax both at peace with the others presence. 

Iwaizumi listened to Oikawa's descending heart rate, as he whispered, "I love you Hajime, I’ll never let someone steal away my Iwa-chaan"

“Oh my god, eat shit Tooru!”


End file.
